Heroes: Flight
Flight (also referred to as "Human Flight Potential") is the ability to defy gravity and achieve flight, ranging from hovering and moving in various postures in any direction, to propelling oneself through air, water, or vacuums, even soaring beyond supersonic speed. Lep moi les ways la...On tue les go ici...Les go sont suck-suck ici...!!!! Si ca vous vex vous n'avez qu'a aller call le ngney!!! Sautez meme et callez en l'air!!! Characters Confirmed *Nathan Petrelli possessed this ability, and it was granted synthetically. *West Rosen also possessed this ability. *Peter Petrelli had absorbed this ability from Nathan. It was briefly lost to his father but has since been regained via another ability on three occasions from Nathan, twice from Sylar and once from West before being discarded in favor of other abilities. *Angie has this ability. *Aiden has this ability. *Sylar empathically acquired this ability from Nathan. *April Clifton has this ability. Future *In one possible future, Sylar steals this ability from Nathan. *In another possible future where abilities can be induced, several people demonstrated this ability. Limits Nathan Petrelli Although initiaully Nathan exhibited little control over his ability, his proficiency has noticeably increased over time, despite there being no evidence that he is actively working to improve his flying ability. Juding from the effects seen in Hiros, Nathan can apparently fly at supersonic speeds. If this is true, a side-effect of his abilities may include some protection from extremes of temperature and atmospheric pressure as well as the ability to perceive his surroundings while flying at such speeds. This may also explain how he was able to survive Peter's nuclear explosion above New York City. Initially, Nathan was unable to stay aloft while carrying Peter's weight, only stabilizing when Peter mimicked his ability. Now, Nathan is able to carry the weight of others without assistance while flying -- he carried Peter and Matt Parkman. One interesting note is that Nathan seems to fly involuntarily in danger. For example, he unwillingly flew out of his crashing car before it hit and also used flight to prevent falling into the ground after Danko shoved him through the window. Nathan is also better at carrying people than West is; West could carry Claire easily but had trouble with Noah, but Nathan has been able to carry Matt and Peter without trouble even carrying them as far as Haiti and Mexico with no problems, while West had trouble carrying Noah a short distance. Peter Petrelli Peter has independently reproduced this ability and easily carried both Claude and Nathan, individually, with him while flying. When Peter injected himself with the formula, he displayed this ability after replicating it from Nathan with his new power. This was the first ability Peter replicated and was the one he displayed and replicated most often. Judging from the effects seen in Cold Wars, Peter can fly at supersonic speeds. Similarly, this might include the side-effect of protection from temperature extremes and atmospheric pressure, as well as being able to perceive his surroundings. Peter has been able to carry Claude, Nathan, Matt and Angela without trouble, even carrying Claude a short time after he got control over his ability to summon abilities and flew for the first time on purpose. He discarded it in favor of shape shifting and did not try to re-replicate it until Brother's Keeper where he replicated it from Sylar as Nathan in order to keep up with him if he tried to run, using it to follow Sylar as Nathan to his apartment, but later discarded it in favor of mental manipulation. He has since re-replicated it from West Rosen for an unknown reason, presumably as a way of remembering Nathan. This replication of flight is much more of the "floating" manifestation that West displays. He later discards this ability again in favor of precognitive dreaming. After leaving Matt's house, Peter replicates this ability again to fly to New York from Los Angeles and uses it against Samuel Sullivan, tackling him off-stage while flying. This was his first offensive use of the ability. During the tackle. Peter replicates terrakinesis from Samuel, once again discarding flight. Future Sylar In a possible future, Sylar has taken this ability. Like Nathan, he was shown to be able to fly at supersonic speeds. West Rosen West can carry Claire in flight for extended periods of time. However, carrying Noah, who is heavier than Claire, high into the air exhausted him after a few minutes. He has apparently gotten better at this as he was able to fly Noah to a cave that took Alex and hour to get to and didn't seem to have any trouble. It should be noted, however, that Claire wished to be carried and held on while Noah did not. West's excuse for his exhaustion was that he didn't have super strength and was losing his grip rather than trouble flying. He can apparently fly to altitudes of 30,000 feet or more for at least short periods without serious discomfort. He can also merely hover above the ground instead of actually flying. Like Nathan, he appears to be able to use supersonic flight. He appears to have practiced extensively at using his ability. Angie Angie has demonstrated this ability using it to escape government agents. Aiden Aiden has demonstrated that he is able to hover over the ground. To do so, he must concentrate all his energy, then relax. He has shown that he can float three feet off the ground and can move around while floating. Sylar Sylar empathically stole this ability from Nathan before killing him. After flinging Nathan through a hotel room window, Sylar flew himself down to the balcony. A couple of months later, after Sylar turned back into Nathan, he accessed this ability and flew to Peter's apartment. Later, as Sylar, he uses the ability to fly to the carnival and then later hover outside of Claire's dorm room and watch her. Sylar presumably uses this power to get from Matt's house in Los Angeles to the Carnival in Central Park, where, at some point, Peter replicated this power from him again. April Clifton In a video obtained by HeroTruther, April flies across a large gap between two buildings during her parkour run. She says to the camera that that was attempt number four. Category:Heroes Powers Category:Flight